League of Genderbend
by Sir.Bears.A.Lot
Summary: Garen woke up to find himself gender bent along with a majority of other the other champions in the League. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

(Unknown POV)

I have a hangover; I Garen the Might of Demacia had a hangover. I who was the paragon of Demacian ethic was out drinking my ass off last celebrating with my team and other fellow champions last night all because I had 3 penta-kills in a single match. I feel ashamed of myself.

I woke up in the chair in my room here in the league. My head was pounding, I felt that I was about too puke, I felt very weak and the lights and the sound of people rushing outside made my head hurts. I planted my face in my palm. My long bangs covered my face wait…. long bang when did I have long bangs?

I looked around my room. It was a pretty typical room with Demacian design and decoration. I tried to find a mirror but found out all of them were missing. What was worse was all things that seemed reflective, even my freaking sword was missing.

I searched furiously around the room trying to find my sword and anything that can act as a mirror but to no avail. I sighed as I finally gave up. I slumped down my coach disappointed. I sighed as I tried to remember the party but with my pounding head ache it was impossible.

Something about me felt different today. I felt thinner and lighter. I also felt that I was smaller somehow. Then I felt that my chest was being weighed down by heavy weights. It felt weird but my train of thought was broken by my sister. She was banging the door of my room furiously and shouted "BRO! GAREN!" over and over again.

I usually tolerate her and wait for her to goo way but now things was different. I have a hangover and the sound made me want to scream Noxus to scare her off. I got up furiously from my chair and went towards the door and open it.

I shouted with a high voice "WHAT!?"

I stopped for a few second then I said "Wait… why do I sound like a woman". Outside the door was Lux whose naturally bubbly expression was gone and was now replaced with a face full of worry, beside her was Ezrael the prodigal explorer with…. JUGS!?

I stood their confused and clueless of what to do. Things was getting a little bit strange. Outside were summoners rushing back and forth all carrying things.

Lux then said "Bro… don't overreact when you see this" In her hands was a small mirror. I looked at the mirror and saw a face of a girl… wait something's strange. The girl looked like a girl version of me….

-AND CUT-

Authors Note:

That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you like it. This idea just suddenly came out of nowhere and I had the urge to actually right it. Tell me if someone already did this kind of fanfic before. Please comment so that I could see my mistakes and leave in the comments the champions that you like to be gender bent! Thank you all for reading this chapter. Until the next chapter *sips tea*


	2. Chapter 2

(Garens POV)

I sighed as men carrying a large pain of glass blocked me who was now a woman and my companions namely Lux who was not gender bent and Ezrael who had slightly longer hair and assets. How did this ever happen. I shook my head in pity for myself for what have happened earlier.

15 minutes earlier

I screamed as I realized that I became a girl. I was accompanied by screams of males and females. I ran to my bathroom as fast as my feet could take me. My sister ran after me but before she can even get close I closed the door behind me and locked it securely.

I screamed "GO AWAY"

She screamed back "NO! AND OPEN THE DOOR!"

I covered my ears from her shouting. My hangover forgotten because of my current situation, I noticed that my hair was now longer and silkier but I was still suspicious. Maybe this was just a trick… just a miserable prank done to me. I was wearing my armour and it seemed to be bigger. It was a little loose-fitting all over except in the chest area where it was suffocatingly tight.

My sister continued banging in the door "PLEASE! Open the door now!"

I breathed deeply. I began to remove my armor, As soon as the armour fell in the floor and landed with a thud revealing the blue shirt underneath. My sisters banging on the door became more desperate.

She shouted "GAREN STOP RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE!"

I touched my chest. They were real JUGS! I squeezed them. They felt real and strangely good. I removed the shirt and revealed my assets. I blushed deeply and put back on my shirt. So it was true. I was suddenly flung backward as a huge beam of light suddenly destroyed the bathrooms door. There my sister was breathing heavily; her face was angry and blushing hard. I began to sweat at the sight of my angry sister.

She screamed "GAREN" as she slapped me hard

Back to present.

I was rubbing my cheeks which were still red. The men carrying the glass finally passed. They were going to replace a lot of window panels. The combined of a lot of genderbent champions almost destroyed all the glass within a mile radius around the league.

Well let's look at the bright side. I was beautiful when I was genderbent. My sister looked a little jealous of me because I was still taller and had bigger assets than hers. My assets were probably the replacement of my manhood…

I don't know why but my sister has a female version of my armour. It's actually creepy. It fitted me perfectly. I was starting to suspect my sister was a brocon.

The wind began to blow lightly. My long brown hair swaying a little as the three of us continued to walk. We along with the other champions were called by the summoners for an emergency meeting. We were the last one to be called.

We finally reached our destination. In our front was a huge ornate door. I opened at it revealed total chaos. There were a lot of champions who were genderbent. Swain was one of them and he or she looked upset. She has lost her usual cool and a genderbent Darius was restraining her form strangling a summoner in purple robe who was struggling to breathe.

Swain now has long purple hair tied to a ponytail and she was more feminine. Other than that she was wearing her usual attire while Darius had longer hair and she looked like she had a bigger asset than mine.

There were so many champions who were genderbent champions in the room and they were all in utter and total chaos. I face palmed at the sight.

AND CUT

Authors Note:

And that ends my second chapter. The second chapter was immediately made because I would only post 2-4 chapters every weekend depending on my mood. The weekdays… don't expect a chapter to be posted in those days. Well… I have opened a poll. Go and vote who should be genderbent! Except Gragas and Trundle… please anyone but them… dont ask just please. Corki and several others would not appear on the poll since I ran out of space. Well see you on the next chapter *sips tea*


	3. Announcement

Announcement:

To my dear readers…. Greetings! Before I start working on the next chapter you'll have to wait for a while because I am waiting for the results of the poll I created. The poll that will decided who will be gender bent and who will not. Please vote in the poll. Each of you can pick 10 different champions to be gender bent. Any champion that has two or more votes will be gender bent. After 14 hours this announcement would be deleted and would be replaced with a new chapter. Thank you very much


	4. Chapter 3

(Unknown POV)

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Shouted General Swain while he… no she struggled as I restrained her. I sighed at the sight that the Swain the Master Tactician lost his cool after being Genderbent. I understand her feeling since I was genderbent too but almost everyone was Genderbent, for god sake's even Sona was Genderbent.

I then shouted at her "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE ANGRY BUT PLEASE TRY TO CONTROL YOUR SELF!"

Swain seemed unfazed by my shouting. She shouted back "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DARIUS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HUMILIATION I RECEIVED FROM EMILIA! SHE MADE ME WEAR WHAT ARE POOR ESCUSES TO BE EVEN CALLED DRESSES! SHE EVEN MADE ME WAIR A BUNNY SUIT! A FREAKING BUNNY SUIT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND LINGERIES GOD DAMMIT!" Her voice was quivering with emotion.

I froze from the revelation as well as all the other champions in the room and Garen, Ezrael and Lux. The idea of Swain in a bunny suit and some lingerie's was utterly horrifying. We were still used to us seeing others in their male forms in our minds so when Swain made the revelation. Some just couldn't handle it.

(Garens POV)

WTF…. That was my only reaction to that. The revelation of Swain and the chaos of the room were beyond any reasoning or logic. Lux fainted at the words of Swain. Ezrael was trying to revive Lux. Most of the champions were here but some were missing. The room was filled with champions both genderbent and not.

Sona was one of them. Why… was she gender bent…?He was crying. Even though he was genderbent he was by god he was the cutes male alive to date even I had to admit that he was cute. He had far shorter hair than before. I don't know why but he was still wearing his usual outfit which made. If Sona has big boobs… and the size of boobs correlates with the size of manhood in genderbending then…. I quickly wiped away my impure thoughts… I noticed that I was drooling. I quickly wiped away my drool too.

Comforting Sona was a…. female Mordekiezer… ah… my brains starting to fry… Fem Mordekiezer was actually hot… She had far lesser armor now showing more skin… and you could actually see her face now... and it was beautiful…she had sharp facial features and red hair… I can't see how big her asset since it was hidden in her armor… maybe she's squishing it.

Ahri was not genderbent. She her rape face on and was slowly inching towards Sona. She had set her eyes on a piece of meat to succulent to release

Olaf, Pantheon, and Tryndamere were also genderbent. They were crying in one corner with in front of a grave stone that says "Manhood". They were trying to console each other for the lost of you they're you know what.

Ashe and Sejuani were also genderbent and they were trying to beat the living shit out of one another. Lissandra was not genderbent and somehow she looked very confused.

Zed and Shen were Genderbent and was currently in a cat fight. Strangely they're trying to rip of each other cloths off. Akali who was also genderbent was facepalmed at the two. Kennen didn't get Genderbent. He face also facepalmed at the sight of Shen and Zed

Leona was also genderbent but not Diana. The two were awkwardly staring at each other.

Kayle was genderbent and was trying to fend off an attracted Morganna who had a rape face on and was slowly over powering Kayle. Kyle was furiously fending her off.

Vi was genderbent and was blushing furiously at the look of Caitlyn. Caitly had with her lots and lots of male clothing and was forcing Vi to wear them. Caitlyn was drooling all at the sight of a male Vi.

Well if they were genderbent and the room was already in Chaos how would the room be when all the champions are here? We closed the door behind us and find a spot where we could sit on. The Summoner who Swain was previously trying to strangle was trying to explain the current situation to an angry Swain. Suddenly the door flew open revealing Male Shyvanna who now had more armor, a female Xin Zhao, and a female…. Jarvin IV… With a female version of her armor and a laughing Jarvin III…

AND CUT

Authors Note:

So many readers… I feel so happy! Well this is the end of the third Chapter I hope you like it. The poll was a failure so I'm going to delete it. Just post on the comments the champions you like to see genderbent! But not Trundle and Gragas… Well see you on the.. WAIT I forgot to do something! I do not own League of Legends… I am merely a fan and a player. See you on the next chapter which will be featuring DRAVEEEEEEN!*Sips tea*


	5. Chapter 4

(Garen POV)

I immediately kneeled at the sight of the King of Demacia Jarvan III. Amazingly even though my sister was unconscious she managed to kneel properly before the King.

The king to told to us "You may stand up"

Lux immediately crumpled to the floor unconscious. I sweat dropped a little at what happened to Lux. Ezrael immediately tried to revive her again.

I then asked "If I may ask your majesty, what made you go here in the Institute?"

The King replied "I'm just here to drop my*snicker* daughter" He began to laugh loudly. Jarvin was beginning to fume with anger and was blushing horribly. Xin Zao and Shyvanna just sighed. The king's eyes fell upon Swain. As the eyes of the two locked on each other, the room began to tense. Jarvan III had a serious face as well as Swain. Then suddenly Jarvan burst out laughing. You could see the angry aura emanating from Swain.

The king clutched his stomach as he laughed. He said "Sorry" the king laughed "sorry it's just that" the king laughed again.

Swain quietly said "get out". Anger and Hatred was seeping out of those words.

The king tensed a bit and then he smiled he began to walk towards the door, but before he got out he turned back and said "Are you free this evening". That made Swain snap. Mysteriously on her hands Swain was a Frozen Mallet. Darius again began restraining Swain. Swain was swinging wildly in the air.

The king immediately turned back laughing and the door was closed. After a few minutes of awkward silence the door opened again revealing the rest of the Zaunite and Noxian Champions.

First came Urgot that undead bastard just can't stay dead can't he was now a she. It was just hard to see the butt ugly Urgot became a beautiful if not sexy female. Her sight made me shuddered.

Following her was Singed who was also gender bent. She head full of lush white hair. They reached up to the back of her neck. She still had the bandage covering her face. She had far less clothing than before. She had her shoulder guard with their spikes, a red tank tops that exposes her stomach and some bandages slightly covering her stomach. She was wearing a white short that is in its own class of short, Short shorts. Like she always do she does she was carrying her large bottle of chemicals in her back and her shield.

I noticed something about Singed and Urgot. They were shaking in fear. Following them was what made them shake in fear. It was Le Blanc who wasn't gender bent and was grinning like an idiot.

Following them was Sion, Cassiopia, Dr Mundo, Twitch and Viktor who weren't gender bent. Vladmimir and Warwick were gender bent. Talon who was obviously gender bent but was trying her best to hide the fact that she was gender bent and Katarina who was gender bent. Our eyes meet and then we looked away. I was blushing furiously. Even when I was a male I had a crush on Katrina but I had supressed it but when I was turned into a female I can't control it anymore. My heart was beating faster.

One thing bothers me. Out of all the Zaunite and Noxian champion, one was missing.

After they came in the door was closed. They took their spots.

After a few seconds the Ionian, the citizen of Piltover and the Yordles came in including the tiny master of evil opened the door.

Of all the yordles that enter only two were gender bent. One was rumble who was muttering a storm of curses as she entered with her beloved robot. The other one was Teemo. All the champions stared at the tiny little bastard. A majority of the champions in the room hated Teemo especially her mushrooms.

She was undeniably cute right now. She was blushing and was shaking in embarrassment. Comforting her was Tristana. The sigh of Teemo made me want to kill.

Lux woke up just right after they entered. I could feel she had the same intentions as me.

She asked "Bro, why do I have the feeling that I should snap someone's neck right now" in her hands was her baton

I replied "I was just going to ask the same question" in my hands was my sword which I had been searching a while ago.

Following the group of yordles were Jayce who was genderbent and was crying. She went over to Pantheon, Olaf and Tryndamere and cried with them.

Orianna and Blitzcrank enter and both of them were not gender bent.

Among the Ionians, almost all were none genderbent except for Yi. Poor Yi her student Wukong was teasing her. She joined Jayce with the trio in crying.

The room was filled with silence. The fact that some of them were gender bent was just sinking in. Even for me it was hard to accept it. The champions of the room randomly sat in different places regardless of affiliation.

There were still several champions not present and the number of genderbents just kept rising.

I sighed a little at the sight. How did this happen anyway?

I then saw Darius walking towards me. She sat down beside me and she said "Weird day isn't it"

I then said "Tell me about it"

Before she could speak the door to the room was suddenly destroyed by a two spinning axe. A cloud of dust obscured our vision. Darius face palmed it was her brother, I know how she feels. The last time Lux accidently destroyed something in the institute she forced me to pay for it and I had to pay a ridiculous amount of gold before I got off from that incident and that was just a small vase, what more for a heavily ornate and expensive looking door.

We waited for Dravens usual quotes but we were greeted with something much much worse. Draven shouted "Who wants some Draven?" in an unusually high voice. Draven laughed and it was a laugh of a true girl…. And it was extremely obnoxious.

Darius said "Oh no…"

All the Champions looked at the front door. I shuddered at what Draven might look like. I remembered back then when he first released in the League. He was a popular choice among the summoner's. He became more popular when the word "League of Draven" gout out and become popular. For several months the corridors of the Institute of war was filled with the "League of Draven" Poster. They were basically us the champions of the league with our faces replaced with the face of Draven. THEY EVEN MADE A LEAGUE OF DRAVEN POSTER FOR SONA!

The dust began to clear and what we saw made our jaws drop at the sight of the female Draven.

AND CUT

My head hurts… so many characters in one story. My head just kept spinning. Expect several errors in the chapter. The rest of the Champions will all be fitted in the next chapter which I'll post next week. Ok… I like to thank you all for viewing my work especially those who are following this story. I won't let you down! Again I would like to tell that I do not own League of Legends…. I am merely a fan and a player. Well see you all in the next chapters! *sips tea*


	6. Announcement 2

Announcement:

To my dear readers…. Greetings!... I your beloved author would be unable to update for a month. Sorry but this is no joke. I have things that I need to do and I would be very very very very busy for then next weeks. I am really sorry for this BUT! I promise to give you a 5000 word or more chapter next time. If you like this story please leave a comment and give some suggestions. Well see you next month *sips tea*


	7. Chapter 5

You'll probably be wandering why I didn't post for quite a while…. Well it's a combination of school work, gaming, internet, fan fic reading, fanfic forums and my own laziness… hehehehe sorry about the long wait. Well now I've posted you're going to see (read) what Draven looks like in genderbend *gasp and drumroll*. Now I'll be answering questions in the reviews. I'll also accept some suggestions

i 3 sonas bewbs : Why the fuck did I genderbend Sona… because I can and fuck you… just kidding. I genderbend Sona because Sona is essential for the story later on and if I didn't genderbend some female champions there would be the apparent lack of males and lack of shipping's (I hate yaoi and dislike yuri but not enough for me not to put some in the story ).

WhisperMeYourThoughts : Thank you for the tea old chap

Now to begin this wonderful story, I . do not own League of Legends. I am merely a fan and avid player of the game. Now on with the show.

* * *

(Garen's POV)

* * *

The sight was unreliable. What I'm seeing right now defies the known laws of physics and magic. The angels were singing literary. Both Kyle and Morganas couldn't stop themselves from actually singing. Every single one in the room had their eyes and mind being raped from what they were seeing.

Darius had her eyes bulging out and I swear her jaws were now on the floor. Swain, Jarvin IV, Lux who just recently woke up and several other champions present in the room were knocked out cold at the sight. Poro's suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to pour into the room. My sight was seeing one thing, Draven, yes that Draven who insist his name to be Draveeen is on the door with the light on his back genderbend.

I know what you're thinking after all those League of Draven pictures you saw, you'll probably picturing Draven as a female with his normal face pasted on but noooo that's not what I'm seeing right now. Standing before me was a full blown female Draven. How the fuck did Draven became that. Oh for crying out load Draven was perfect in every way, even her boob perfect. She said with a very seductive pose that made me question my own sexuality. "Welcome to the League of Draven" Oh god her voice was perfect. My brain processing all this unbelievable facts suddenly decided to shutdown to save itself. I passed out.

It was probably an Hour after I woke up wait no… I was woken up by Lux with all her annoyingness by shaking me like there was no tomorrow. We were still on the room and Draven was wearing a mask to hide her unbelievable face which didn't help much since she was still radiating pure beauty. It makes me shudder of the possibility of Draven as a weapon of mass destruction.

The room was practically packed. Every single champion and their friends, relatives and the sorts were in the room. Even my parents were here and they looked very pissed. The room was big but not big enough. Everyone was either angry, confused, irritated, or laughing they're pants off. Like the crew of Gangplank who was laughing at they're captain's misfortune. The only people who were not angry in the room were Annie and her parents, Her parents (whom are very very very bad parents… I mean come on. What kind of parents would send their child into a Gladiatorial pit where you'll die multiple times and be revived to fight again… seriously?) were very happy. Annie was gender bend and was wearing his genderbend version of his normal clothes. I raised my eye brows when I saw Tibbers had a skirt but ignored it as I looked at Annie. Shotabon? Yotacon? I don't remember but I'm sure that's the description (according to the confiscated "Indecent Ionian comics" of my sister anyways ) for Annie right now.

Well the room was near chaos and was probably about to break into a riot when the Arch Summoner suddenly appeared in the stage in front. Accompanying him was several other summoners and one summoner who looked like she was about to faint.

The Arch summoner coughed a little gaining the attention of all the people in the room. He summoned a microphone (which was a device recently invented by Hiemerdinger) and said with a clam and authoritative voice "Hello everyone I am one of the Arch Summoner League and I'm here to tell you the cause of this particular "incident""

I leaned closer form my seat to listen as the crowd began to murmur. He continued "Many of you probably right now are confused, angry and asking yourself how and who did this." He gestured at the summoners in the back. The summoners lifted the particular summoner I mentioned back to her feet as she was on the floor on her knees. The arch summoner said in a low voice "Summoner Kuma can you please tell us how this happened".

Kuma? A name for a young female summoner? That's strange but none the less I ignored it. The young summoner as pale as a corpse and shaking like a leaf mumbled something. The arch summoner frowned.

Olaf who was genderbent shouted very angrily "Speak the bloody hell up!"

Kuma sucked in a huge gulp of breath and shouted "It's all my fault!"

The room froze a little then things turned really bad. Lucian who was genderbent along with other gun wielding champion pointed at Kuma, Lux along with the other mages did the same(except Annie), and the rest of the champion's (except me)got their weapons out

"Wa-Wait!" she stuttered

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't blast your brains off" Asked Graves who was genderbent while pointing her big gun at the summoner

"Be-because I'm the one that made the spell that made us all genderbent meaning I'm the one that could turn you all back to normal" she answered

"So what if it's a spell then another mage out there could perform the spell for us meaning I can shoot your brains out" Graves said as she aimed the gun at her face.

The summoner trembling said "No-nobody can't do it except me! It's a spell I developed with my innate magic! A magic that bends reality and since it's an Innate magic it means I'm the only one that could do the spell!"

Graves along with the other champions grumbled slightly as as they lowered they're weapons. Hmmm if she casted the spell on us…. On us…. Us…. I gasped as I shouted "You're a dude?!" while pointing at her. She nooded while blushing. I shouldn't have brought that up since the crickets in the room suddenly became alive.

The Arch summoner coughing broke the silence when he said "Well there you have it. As summoner Kuma said she can turn you all back to nor… "

"I forgot how to do the spell" Kuma interrupted. The eyes of the arch summoner popped out of their sockets at the statement as the whole room dissolved into pandemonium. Everyone was flipping chairs and tables.

I face palmed at the bleak prospect we were facing.

* * *

(1 hour later)

* * *

After the truth sunk in to the heads of everyone in the room and after an hour of cursing things finally settled down. Almost everyone was gloomy as they walked out of the room. I sighed as I walked towards my room. My parents thou disappointed at angry accepted the situation. They trusted me enough so I didn't have to listen to their ranting about how to become a proper lady which they usually did to lux. Lux scowled at me as I walked to my room smirking.

She glared at me all the way to my room. I closed my door at her face much to my pleasure and her surprise and dismay. After a long day with unfamiliar armor and an unfamiliar body, removing the armor was heaven. I felt like I was floating as I lay down on my soft bed.

Never had this happened before. Strange, even though I wore a heavy set of armor I never get this tired before. Maybe it's because of what was happening today and all the things I had to think about.

Screw it I have a match tomorrow. The first match as a gender bent hero. I quickly dozed off to blissful sleep.

* * *

(Next day)

* * *

I woke up very refreshed. Know it's the matter of taking a bath. Hmmm how good those this body look like. Not that I'm perverted or anything just checking what the spell did to me. I was about to strip when suddenly Lux came bursting through the door screaming "FREEZE". I froze surprised.

Lux was a mess. She was still on her panjamas and her hair was all over the place. She was beet red and was aiming her baton at me.

"Lu-lux put down that baton, nobody wants to get hurt" I stammered due to the fact that my sister was pointing at me a very dangerous baton.

She screamed as she lunged at me. She bound me first with magic then with ropes. She blindfolded as she said "I don't trust you enough to bath on your own".

Well she did have a pretty good reason. When we were children she found me milking myself if you know what I mean in my bedroom. The things that followed the event was very horrifying, so horrifying I will not tell a single soul what happened but I will tell that it involves my very strict parents and several broken sticks.

I was bathed blindfolded by my sister. I grumbled a little at this but just submitted to her demand. I had to say the bath was very refreshing and the shampoo and soup females use was heavenly. Lux clothed much to my dismay.

"I'm not a child Lux" I said to her

"And you're not a Girl" She answered back

Well I had to agree on that one. I finally figured out why the clothes of female champions no matter how skimpy never ever fall down or make their boobs bounce like they're is no tomorrow. I was very simple, enchanted clothing's and a few spells. After all those debating about how female champions did it, this was the answer? It was so fucking simple. I regret the time I used to debate with the other male champions about this subject.

The female version of my armor (which lux owned) was pretty uncomfortable. Not that it was loose fitting or too tight but it showed too much skin. It's basically a one piece with some armor. My legs were exposed and were shown off by the outfit. This outfit was attracting the attention of some unsavoury and unwanted summoners.

After that quite particular incident Lux and I head out to the dining hall of the League. The hall was big with a big and long table in the middle serving all kinds of food, what seems to be food and not food in my opinion but for others it was they're food. That applies to Kog'maw since it will eat anything on the table, I mean anything.

I was about to pick my usual meal which was a big serving of meat, meat and meat with some fish and vegetables of course but Lux picked the tray in my hands before I could place my food.

"OH come on Lux there's plenty of other trays on the table" I complained to her.

She ignored me as she picked on the food on the "Healthy Section". Her tray was already in a table. I paled as she continued to place those foods in that part of the table. She gonna make me eat that.

The food on the section was famous for its very healthy food but notorious for its unsavoury taste. So unsavoury that Kog'maw wouldn't even dare go near it. Temmo (that son of a bitch) puked his intestines out when she ate it much to the others champions amusement (especially me) and Tristana's worrying. The only ones mad enough to get food from that section were the female population of the Institute and League who were either on a diet or trying to keep their figure, those who were trying lose weight fast (It was said that Gragas lost 20kg just by eating a spinach from that section by puking), and those people who were constantly harassed by Kog'maw in the dining hall.

I have a match this afternoon and if I eat that food I'd be lucky to not collapse in the field or actually participate in the match at all.

I got another tray but she blasted them all of them. The other champions looked at both of us and some of them paled as they figured out what was Lux going to do to me, even Tresh paled (his flames became lighter). Kayle who was no longer a female and enjoying the food she had stopped eating and began to pray for my soul. The other champion did the same.

I looked around trying to look for help but none responded. Vi gave me the look that says 'deal with it.' I swallowed hard as Lux gave me the food with a smile and said in a sing sang tone "It's for your figure Garen".

Morgana shouted "It's not bad as it looks like". God bless your soul Morgana for trying to cheer me up.

Lux if this is some sort of revenge this is too much, way too much. I can threaten her with some off her secrets which includes her activities in the night which involves a rod and moaning but she does have some of my secrets so I can't threaten her as she can threaten me back.

There was no escape. Darius, thou my rival had a single tear at my faith.

It felt like I was about to be hanged as I walked to my seat. I sat down and looked at the horrible forest of green in my tray. I closed my eyes for one last prayer.

Olaf, Gragas, and Jax my three favourite drinking buddies began to sing. It was a song in my honor. At first they were the only one singing but then Jarvin IV my best buddy sang with them and soon all the male champions and some tomboyish champions joined in, even the summoners and staff in the room joined in. Some of the female champions, summoners and staff rolled their eyes at the sight.

As the song end I was in tears and in my fork was the green stuff in that section. I bit on it and swallowed hard. I froze as the taste began to spread in my mouth. The room froze as they leaned forward anticipating my reaction. With my hands trembling I began to eat the food. Faster and faster did I eat and soon I was actually gorging down the food. The taste they were all wrong it was fucking heavenly! I moaned as I ate. I don't fucking care anymore if I lost my table manners or I was pigging out because the food was just so fucking tasty.

I rushed towards the "Healthy section" with my spoon and fork and forgot my table manners. I ate directly at the table.

* * *

(No one's particular POV)

* * *

The room froze at what was happening. The ones that rolled their eyes muttered to themselves "finally so over dramatic the food isn't half bad it's actually great".

Jarvin IV shouted "OH GOD! THE FOOD DESTROYED GARENS MIND!"

"For once I have to agree on you on that one" Swain said

Darius sat up and walked towards the "Healthy Section" with a fork. Seeing this Swain threw her walking stick away and immediately ran to Darius and tried to stop him from what he was about to do but to no avail.

"HELP ME YOU FOOLS" She shouted as she was being dragged by Darius strength. Urgot and Singed were as they say broken. They had a blank expression and their eyes were lifeless. They were victims of Leblanc so they couldn't help.

The other champions breaking form their trance helped Swain not wanting another of their ranks to have their minds destroyed but still none could stop her.

Darius forked a piece of broccoli, the most notorious off them all from the section and bit on it. Swain shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she crumpled on her knees. One of her best champions was about to die she thought.

Darius expression brightens as she said "This taste pretty good."

Jarvin IV gasped as she shouted "HERESY!"

Darius rolled her eyes as she shoved a piece of salad down Swains mouth. Swains expression from pure fear turned to shock, enlightenment, and ecstasy.

She said "I-I-I…. H-how could I be so wrong at calling this… this food what they are not. They are the food of gods" she cried as she spoke.

Jarvin IV ran around shouting nonsense about heresy and stuff. The ones that sang for Garen followed Darius example and ate from the section.

* * *

(1 hour later)

* * *

"CLEAR" shouted Akali in a male nurse outfit as she poured hot fudge at the mouth Gragas who was having a seizure fit.

Kennen shouted "WERE RUNNING OUT OF HOT FUDGE!" as the cup he had was now empty. His patients was paling and the eyes were glazing

Shen shouted as she poured honey over the foaming mouth of a summoner "USE HONEY OR ANYTHING SWEET!"

For over an hour they have been receiving a large amount of champions, summoners and several staff of the Institute. They were all food poisoned.

Shen wiped away the sweat from her as she said "How can they be so stupid too eat from that accursed section?"

Akali panting wiped away the sweat on her and replied "It's because of Garen" she gritted his teeth as she said the name. So much trouble Garen gave them he thought.

Akali muttered "Fuck you Garen, fuck you and I hope you burn in hell". They have been working for hours now while Garen was relaxing comfortably in his room. The matches were postponed for today and moved to another time. Almost every single one in the Institute was food poisoned. The arch summoners, the summoners, the staff, the champions (the male population anyways), and even the minions. The ones spared to the faith were the female champions of the league and those who were genderbent.

Shen said "Yes, fuck you Garen". She ran to the nearest patient who was having another seizure fit. Akali sighed as her cursing was useless at the situation right now and continued to administer the remaining hot fudge of Gragas mouth. How they wish to torture and rip apart Garen right now

-AND CUT-

* * *

(Authors Note)

* * *

*phew*… well this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry for the 10000 word chapter I promised but it was too much. I still can't type that long. I hope you like this chapter (It was 7 pages long and 3000 word long damn it) and PM if you see anything wrong. Well till the next chapter *sips tea*


	8. Chapter 6

Here's the story and I hope you like it. From now on I'll update weekly. Thou I may skip sometimes and postpone the next chapter for another week.

To ChromaLuke – Dear chap the reason why Darius and the other genderbent champions didn't get seizure is going to be explained in this chapter. Here some scones while you read this new chaper

To Reazale– Here's some biscuits for you for your review

To Kegi Springfield– They're would be more FemMorde X MaleSona and here's some biscuits for your review

To Random Guest– Here's some biscuits for you too for your review the vegetable thing would be explained in this chapter

Now drumroll please the story is about to begin. Ready your popcorns because here it is.

I Sir Bears A Lot do not own League of Legend. I am merely a huge fan of it and proudly claims to be an avid player of it.

(Kuma's POV)

I was skipping happily in the hall way of the Institute of War. Why I was skipping you may ask? Because now I can do it without getting weird looks, I remembered my spell and I had in the pot in my hands one of the most magically conductive plant in the whole world, Teemo's Mushroom's.

Yeah that's right I had a young specimen of that mushroom. Everyone was saying 'DUDE! THAT'S A SHROOM GET IT AWAY!' Idiots, didn't they know how magically potent this things are. No more than a day old I found this guy, which I called Gustav, growing in the field of justice growing near the brushes.

So, you're probably wondering why a summoner is on the field? Well because of the freaking large amount of traps, forgotten mushrooms, metal shards and other titbits in the in the field plus the extensive amount of damage the champions do in the field there has to be maintenance.

Summoners hate working in the field but I'm different from the rest. While others picking lots on who gets to work on the field, I volunteer.

The jobs that are usually done in the field are removing traps, putting another set of enchantments in the brush to make champions invisible and for it to regenerate at an extreme amount of time without growing uncontrollably, feeding the baron, jungles and dragon, putting another set of enchantments in the field to make it near indestructible, repairing the turrets, healing the trees, putting another crystal in the nexus and so on.

It was back breaking labor but the pay is extremely good and you get to keep some souvenirs from the field makes it worth it. Usually I only get a broken tooth and discarded bottles of potions but ones in a while I get one thing I want. Whether its Hiemerdingers machine or a blade from Katarina (Which I tell you, sells for hundreds of thousands of golds) the list can go on and on. Now I have another mushroom for my collection.

People were still giving me the look as I entered the 32nd floor of the 2nd or more infamously named "The Misfits floor" of the summoners apartment complex. Home of the most notorious and most infamous summoners known to date. It even once was where Summoner Badger now Arch Summner Badger once lived. It was chaos everywhere, just the way I like it. Everything was either broken or a mess. My door was no exception. Claw marks and bullet holes, the usual, I opened the door.

My room was a modest one. It was a simple Ionian themed room which is very spacious if not for the huge amount of space I used to keep my loot and mushrooms.

I placed Gustav near one of my favourite, Tsar, a big ass mushroom as big as myself. I sighed as I looked at the wonderful sight, Shroom, Shrooms everywhere. Satisfied I began to pick the ones that I would use in my spell.

I said to myself "Tsar, Manhattan, Fukushima, Chernobyl and Three Mile Island they should do". I began to look for the materials for my magical circle. Using magical circle for spells thou really outdated is still effective.

While preparing the shrooms and other materials such as Katarina's blades and so one, one thing made me stop from my work

"BLITZKRANKU-KUN I CAN'T! NO MORE! IT HURTS!" a muffled voice shouted in the room nearby. It was not just some summoner who shouted but it was Summoner Nyan Nyan who shouted The 15 year's old progidy summoner and mascot of the floor.

"AH! AH! AH!" the cute muffled voice came. It made me want to tear my hair out. Even if thou I'm a girl now I still have the hearth of a man. I pressed my ear in the wall to hear better.

"HARDER, FASTER! NYAHHHH!" she shouted. I shouted and almost ripped my hair out. That stupid piece of machine getting the first of Nyan Nyan I shouted at the top of my lung. I burst out of my room foaming with anger.

It seems to me that the other summoners (Including the female summoners because Summoner Nyan Nyan is so cute she makes girls lesbians) in the room heard my call and knocked their doors down also foaming with anger.

"BLITZKRANKU-KUN JUST A LITTLE MORE!"We nodded as we know what we were going to do. Summoner Keroro appeared with a battering ram. The hall of the floor was wide enough to use it effectively

"I'M COMING!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Oh hell that made me as well as the other snap. We the summoners of this floor see's Summoner Nyan Nyan as put little sister and for Trollcrank to get her innocence was enraging.

"YARGGGHHH!" We shouted as we knocked down the door of the room of Summoner Nyan Nyan. In the room we saw what made us want to kill ourselves…. Out of embarrassment.

Summoner Nyan Nyan was not doing H things with Blitzcrank. She was actually on a tread mill(courtesy and invention of Hiemerdinger) while playing a video game called "Jayce, the Defender of Tommorow 2". She was on the stage where she was going to save Blitzcrank.

The game was crap, Cliché story and a sequel to an even more unbelievably Gary Stuish character made me want to puke but Summoner Nyan Nyan on a one piece swimsuit made it all good.

We all got nose bleed. Her flowing golden hair, her cute face with that cute expersion and her petite figure on a classical Ionian school swim suit made us summoner bleed white. The fact that she was also wearing cat ears made it worse, they twitch for god sake twitch! And are those a cat tail swaying.

She noticed us. Oh damn, I as well as my other colleagues began to panic. She blushed (MOE! /) and comically stumbled in the tread mill as she was sent flying away and crashing on her bed.

We further panic.

"NYAN NYAN GOT HURT" shouted one

"FUCK IT'S THE END OF THE WOLD" shouted another

"NOOOOO!" and another one shouted.

I shouted at the fools "IDIOTS! HELP HER FOR GOD SAKES!". They quickly snapped out of their panic and began to help me help her.

-One hour later-

"WERE SORRY! WERE SORRY!" we chanted as we bow to Summoner Nyan Nyan who was now in proper Summoner Attire glaring at us. She was cute but her anger knows no limit.

She was wiping as we said sorry. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS DOING WHAT WITH BLITZKRANKU-KUN!?"

I shouted "IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING PLEASE FORGIVE US"

"PLEASE HERE HER OUT NYAN NYAN AND HAVE SOME MERCY!" shouted another.

Summoner Nyan Nyan crossed her arms and looked away. She said with an irritated expression "OK! I'LL FORGIVE YOU" she turned towards us with a gaze that made Cassiopeia's gaze look like puppy eyes and continued "BUT BARGE INTO TO MY ROOM ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE YOU DOWN KOG'MAWS ASS! UNDRESTAND?"

We nodded at the threat. We know she was more than capable of doing it.

She gave as an even deadlier gaze which made one of us faint and asked "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING THERE! OUT!".

We stumbled out side of the room at full panic. The unfortunate summoner left inside was tossed out side going back to his room which was right in front of Summoners Nyan Nyan's room.

I walked towards my room. With a minor repair spell I fixed the door. I enterd to my room and locked the door behind me. With the door behind me I slowly sank to the floor. It was finally over. Is stood up and began to dust myself when suddenly I realized something. I was not alone in the room

My eyes were in the floor and I was afraid to gaze up. More than once did Talon threaned me with death along with several champions. I prayed to Ao Shin that may it be just one of the Arch Summoners. I slowly gazed up and saw who was in my room. It made my blood run cold. My flight instint was in full kick but I was frozen due to those eyes, Those beautiful eyes that screamed of lust.

The figure said in a slow and sensual way "Hello summoner Kuma… we have some business to discuss…. And I have an offer you cannot refuse"

Dear mother of god my best fantasy and worse night mare has come to life. I gulped as she smiled maliciously and giggled. It all went black in a few seconds.

(Garens POV)

Phew that was fun. The first genderbent match (and the last) was a huge success with my team winning. The match was delayed for a day because of that accident apparently the spell not only affected the sex but also changed several things in our senses and strength, which made the now female champions like myself became immune to the food while those who was now male like Vi was sent to the clinic also I can no longer swing my sword as hard as I can before but I was faster and nimbler than before.

We were a full tank troll team and I have to admit we had fun. All were champions involved were genderbent. Tresh the sadistic, bondage addict, Alistair that bull who always hulks out, Singed that creepy little bastard and Shyvanna the angry pet dragon of Jarvin IV.

As I heard from eavesdropping on several summoners passing by, The money made from the match was enough to pay off 10% of the Institutes debts from all the law suits that followed the genderbending which was big, bigger than Cho'gat when fully stacked.

Summoner Kuma finally remembered the spell she used in genderbending us. All she need now was actually gather the materials she need and turn as all back to normal.

I sighed a little. I didn't even got a chance to have a bath of my own. Stupid sister always there to ruin my fun, I mean come one Jarvin got the chance to bath on her own and Shyvanna the most jealous and attached girlfriend one could have was fine with it. It's not fair. I grunted and said "Killjoy"

As I passed the summoners quarters I heard a scream. That scream….. oh dear god. I shouted "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" as I summoned my sword from hammer space (that mini universe that females used to store their weapons are now finally in my hands MUHAHAAHAHA) and rushed towards the summoners quarter.

(Darius POV)

Ah relaxing tea, I missed having tea time. It was fun memories remembering those days in the fields outside the city of Noxus where I had tea with my brother. Oh how I missed him being bored to death by tea. I thank Demacia for inventing tea time and Ionia for discovering tea. Tea time stopped when I became a warrior of Noxus. But now, I being a girl must have daily team time. I smiled as I basked in the warmth of the sun in the Park inside Institute with Swain, Cho'gat, Talon, Katarina, Leblanc, Draven, Mordekiezer, and Sona.

"Wonderful weather were having" said Swain while she drank some jasmine tea.

"Indeed it is my dear" I said back while drinking my green tea. Draven was banging her head on the solid steel table (which Mordekizer generously provided) out of sheer maddening boredom. I clicked my tongue in annoyance with my little brother. Apparently he doesn't understand the importance and fun of tea time. I smiled as she suffered.

"Kill me, kill me" Draven chanted. Ah what music it is to my ears.

"The weather is nice but with those three in the park… things are rather unpleasant" Cho'gat said as he pointed at Malzhar, Kha'zix, and Kog'maw was playing fetch. My eye twitched at Kog'maw's infernal trumpeting

"And those three" said Talon as she pointed at Olaf, Pantheon and Tryndamere who were beating the leaving hell out of each other. I clenched my fist as I tried to remain a proper lady. Even though I'm truly a man with my body is that of a woman I must act as one and a proper one.

"and those three" Katarina pointed at the Avarosan rulers who was having what can be described as a barfight. They were drunk and trying to beat the shit (sorry again for my language) out of each other. I mentally slapped myself as I try to remain in control.

Leblanc rolled her eyes as she said "Don't forget those guys" she pointed at Graves, Twisted Fate, Miss Fortune and Gangplank who were playing cards, with all of them cheating off course. I gritted my teeth

Mordekiezer and Sona pointed at ohhh dear lord…. KARTHUS and TRESH! SINGING AT A KARAOKE! As I was about to flip my chair and shouted Demacia at the top of my lungs. We all heard a scream. That scream…. My widened as I realized who it was.

My fellow champions were already was ahead of me as they were already rushing towards the scream. I hope we were not too late since if she dies or got mentally damaged we are all stuck as we are.

(Unknown POV)

I cackled as the circle was complete. I said to summoner Kuma with a mad grin and wild eyes "Begin!". Summoner Kuma trembling said the final words of the spell and then the boom the world was engulfed in a bath of _psychedelic_ light (I have taken drugs before). I was nearly knocked unconscious by the sheer magical force of the spell. I screamed as my skin burned with pain.

(Garens POV)

Psychedelic lights everywhere (I tried drugs once and it was not pretty). I stumbled as I tried to remain balance as the light washed the world with its color. For a moment everything was in reverse. The sky was red, the clouds black, pigs flying, white crows and the likes. As suddenly as it began it was gone. It was as if it never happened.

I stumbled back to my feet shakily. I checked if I was alright as soon nothing changed, as I confirmed it I began to continue my sprint.

I ploughed through the summoners who were blocking my way. I slowly made my way to Summoners Kumas room. It was a long and harrowing journey. Fat Sweaty bodies, I shuddred as I promised myself to make them all physically fit.

I checked the door and soon found out it was locked. I moved a little backward and kicked the door down. What I found in the door made my blood run cold. The summoners who have gathered trembled. Fear hanged heavily in the air. I swore I smelled the familiar sent of urine in the background.

I moved backwards as the figure slowly grinned. A summoner stumbled forwards as he managed to pass the other summoners. He had magical cat ear head band and magical cat tails I noticed. He screamed rather shrilly as the summoners began to have a full blown panic. They ran in all direction. They should be, for the sake of their dignity and sanity they should be. I found myself frozen in the spot where I stand. I gulped as the figure winked at me.

(Darius POV)

Damn those infernal summoners. As I thought that weird colourful head splitting scene from hell wasn't bad enough. A mass of sweating fat bodies were on a stampede.

"Get out of the way fools!" shouted swain as she tried to get pass the summoners. It was a slow and harrowing march but we finally made it to our destination. We froze at the spot. Pantheon with Olaf and Tryndamere just landed screamed for god sake scream with pure and utter terror. This must be a dream! An illusion! A horrible twisted illusion that Teemo and Yi made but Yi and Teemo were here and they were also gawking at the sight.

Mordekiezer began to tremble. Tresh was shivering, Teemo was crying, Yi was on her knees, Pantheon screamed and screamed, Sona hid behind Mordekiezer, Yorick began to dig her own grave, Graves and Twisted Fate hold hands while Graves said to TF "I forgive you and I hope you find in you consciousness to forgive me", Vi was laughing out of nervousness, Caitlyn glaring at the figure defiantly as she hold Vi tightly in her arms while she too tremble, Jarvin was knocked unconscious and I muttered to myself with a teeny tiny voice "Mommy?"

-And CUT!-

Authors Not

Ah the end of a chapter and better off a cliffhanger :D MHUAHAHAUA!. Now the wueztion remain. Who just is this mysterious character and what made this character so utterly terrifying that Mordekizer the master of metal tremble? Find out in the next chapter of League of Genderbend!

Guys I hope you like this chapter! Be sure to add this to your favourite and if not follow its progress! Also remember to comment about this chapter. I higly recommend you my dear readers to read the fanfic of **HoneyBadgerDC.** Please stay tuned as I Sir Bears A Lot say goodbye, have a nice day! Till next week dear readers! *Sips Tea*


	9. Chapter 7

Here goes nothing. The Chapter for weeks (MUHAHAAHAHAU) you have been patiently waiting for is finally here! So who is the mysterious person in the last chapter? Find out in the story because I don't want to spoil the surprise. Now my replies to the Reviews of the story!

Bluey2001: Soraka and her bananas would appear next chapter… I hope. Here are some biscuits for your review

Cruxxer: I hope you laugh in this chapter :D. Here are some biscuits for your review

LeoDvinci: HAHAHAHA! Expect more! MHUHAHAHAH! Here are some biscuits for your review

Kegi Springfield: :D SONAXMORDEKIEZER SHIPPING!

WhisperMeYourThoughts: Sorry DX I haven't replied to your review. I'm really sorry. Here some tea, scones, and biscuits to make you feel better. I'll do my best to make you everyone laugh.

Now get ready for one hell of a ride as this chapter is filled with suggestive stuff. Disclamers... *use commercial voice* I do not own league of legends I am merely an avid fan and player of of it.

(Garen's POV)

I stared in the most horrifying being in existence which is currently right in front of me. The fear I have for what is in front of me makes clowns, Gragas pole dancing, being trapped in the middle of Teemo's room, being chased by Kha'zix and Rengar in a brush filled jungle, or Nocturne with a full build just a cheap pathetic joke. It was Ahri…

Yes that Ahri, the sex symbol of the institute and widely known to be the wildest nymphomaniac alive. So why am I frozen in fear like a soldier when facing for the first time an enemy rank charging towards him/her? Almost every summoner and some champions (even me in some of my hidden suppressed fantasies which I am ashamed off) would like to bang her but now they are praying to the god, whoever god is to save them from Ahri and hope that she doesn't fuck them… it's because… Ahri turned into a man and his standing before us with a rape face on.

Why just WHY! God are you some sadistic bastard or something? Oh come on as if a female Ahri was not bad enough. We all know the ability of Ahri's to suck the life essence of someone. Every Male champion in the League fears it. In the field of justice we witness it every day. It's not terrifying right? So… why are they scared? It's because of her other way of doing it.

That method is utterly horrifying and makes the toughest of men run in fright. That method involves love… no not that love but sex… and lots of it. That method only afflicts males since she needs the male to jam her thing down her privates so females have nothing to fear… but now that Ahri is a male…. Well you get the idea.

On the bright side… With this method only a small part of your essence is sucked and sex wouldn't kill you… right?

I was anchored to the ground like a statue. I can't move. My body didn't respond to my command. I stared at Ahri… well he was naked. He was radiating pure manliness and sex appeal…it was comparable to that of genderbent Draven just a notch lower. His face was that of a god. Black spiky shoulder length hair, fox ears, haunting eyes and a mischievous smirk. I couldn't help but fell my stomach has butterflies inside them and my feet like jelly. His body was well toned and perfect… not too much muscle or to less. Down below… damn it was perfect… even I had to admit it.

Ahri took one step forward… towards me...

Everyone except me took one step backward. Silence reigned as fear began to settle in every ones heart. Even Nocturne which I notice was genderbent shiver.

MOVE! Screamed my instinct and mind screamed but I can't. I was lost in his eyes. I felt so very weak right now. Jelly, they were jelly as I gaze at Ahri.

Ahri took another step forward and everyone except me again took another step backward. I stand their drooling and ogling Ahri like a fan girl. It repeated until Ahri was right in front of me, just centimetre away from me.

He gently and elegantly lifted his hands and placed it in my cheeks. I felt my temperature sky rocket. I was blushing madly. I was so confused right now. My loyalty to Kat was slowly eroding as I continue to stare at his eyes.

He wrapped his tails around me, his soft furry tail. It felt like heaven and send shivers up my spine. Slowly my mind began to blank. I'm sorry Kat… for being so weak as to fall to this temptation. He leaned forwards and kissed me… not just a simple peck but a French kiss. I melted like butter in pure ecstasy as he broke from the kiss. Is sorry Kat… I'm sorry

With my mind blank I managed to mutter "My first kiss". Everything went blank after a bright blue flash and the feeling of a heavy iron clad boots in my face.

I woke up in Shen's clinic in a bed thankfully with my cloths underneath my armor(My armor was not on) still on. Beside the bed were Shen and Akali. Shen was in a females doctors outfit. She had a hair band in her neck length hair. Akali was in a male nurse outfit and his hair was tied into a pony tail. Shen looked a little bit like Akali while Akali looked a little bit like Xin Zhao but less manly and more feminine.

I groaund as my head hurts badly. I placed my hands in forehead but winced as I touched my forehead. I muttered "Ahhh… my head. Shen… Akali what happened"

Shen said in a deadpanned voice "Its better if he explained" gesturing at someone I haven't noticed beside my bed.

It was Katarina. I looked away in shame as his eyes met mine. I sure he hates me now after what I've done.

(Katarina's POV)

I stared at Garen unblinkingly. Garen was looking away from me and by the looks of it due to shame. It was written all over her. She said in a voice filled with guilt. "Kat… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry". She was crying now, tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall "I'm sorry I". I made a gesture with my hand for her to stop.

I sighed as I said "It alright"

Garen teary eyed looked at me in shock. Her voice cracking from her crying and stuttering she said "Bu-bu-but my first kiss an-an-and"

I interrupted with a voice filled with slight irritation "Jeez Garen it's just a kiss". She looked at me with a horrified expression. "How soft can you Demacian get! God! It's just a kiss. Even I had kissed someone before and not just once" Well due to the nature of my job I have kissed several men.

Garens expression went from horrified to an angry expression. She turned beet red and shook like the earth when a volcano was about to erupt. She glared at me with hate filled glance and then BAM! I went flying through the room as she punched me hard in the face.

I hit the wall hard. She shouted at me with teary eyes and a face like that of a tomato "YO-YO-YOU BASTARD! YOU! YOU MADE ME SO GUILTY AND MADE ME CRY YOU…" she went on give the longest string off insults I've heard in my life. The profanity of the words would make even a pirate like Gangplank blush. Who knew that Garen could speak like that let alone curse?

I laughed she continued on to rant. She stopped and shouted at me "WHATS SO FUNNY YOU JERK!". I continued to laugh.

She stopped for a while then she launched herself towards me like an angry badger and started beating, clawing, and slapping me. I laughed the more

(Shen POV)

"Young love… so sweet" Shen said in a dreamy way. Shen unknown to majority of people has emotions too. She always dreamt of finding love but due to his position has to suppress. She envied the two.

(Akili POV)

I stared at Shen. Even as I man I felt love towards him and now he's a woman and I'm a man it even felt stronger. I longed to have Shen be mine and only mine but due to my position I sadly have to control my emotions.

(Unknown POV)

I gritted my teeth as I saw Akali dreamily stared Shen. She is mine or she will be mine and must only be mine! Oh Shen will suffer! She will suffer alright. More suffering than that after I killed her father. I sneaked away thru a shadow portal.

I said to myself as I entered the portal glancing one last time at Shen "Shen you will pay dearly for stealing my love".

(Garen's POV)

Stupid Kat making me all guilty and that and how could he! I felt cheated. I crossed my arms and looked away from Kat who was apologizing right now. I said without me noticing I was pouting "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU! DON'T YOU HOW IMPORTANT A KISS IS? "

He giggled at my rant. I exploded into another salvo of curses. My anger was over the top. She said sniggering with a stupid grin in his face "You sound so girly"

I froze at her remark. He was right…. I was acting girly. This made me mad and started to beat the living hell out of Kat who kept on laughing.

-One Hour Later-

After an hour or so of beating Kat I got tired and just hugged my pillow moving away from Katarina. "Jerk, bastard, inconsiderate…" I went for a while then stopped. I looked away from Kat.

He went towards me and sat down beside the bed. I moved away and said "Go away" He moved closer. I tried to hit him with my pillow but he just dodges my attempt with apparent ease. I growled in frustration. I hugged my knees and slid beneath the blanket of the bed. He pulled the blanket away from me. I got irritated and slapped him. He didn't dodge. His face was blank with expression as he rubbed his cheeks.

He then kissed me, after a few seconds of passionate kissing asked "Better?" I blushed as I nodded. I wanted to hate him but find I just couldn't. He then hugged me tightly in his arms. I leaned towards his shoulder closing my eyes when suddenly I heard someone said "KYAAAA! KAWAI!" we along with Akali stared at the swooning and now fainting Shen.

Akali said "That… was kind of weird"

Kat and I nodded in agreement. We dragged Shen towards a bed so she could rest. She was laughing and giggling in her sleep… it was kind of disturbing seeing one of the most emotionless people, besides Rammus, swoon and faint like a fan girl and now giggle and laugh a school girl in her sleep.

Akali said "Never say this to anyone… it will greatly affect Shen's reputation"

Kat and I said "Agreed".

-Another Hour Later-

I was admitted out of the clinic after an hour. Akali returned me my armor which I had to say didn't protect me that much. Katarina asked me to go with her in the park. I was having tea with him along with other champions, I quickly glared at Darius, but still it was good. I noticed that almost all the champions were now all genderbent, only a few know were not genderbent.

"So were gonna be stuck as genderbent for a while" I asked Cho'gat

"Unfortunately yes dear, you and the other champions would be stuck like that" Cho'gat said drinking tea from his barrel size tea cup.

Darius muttered "Stupid Ahri, hit Kuma in the head" she continued "Now Kuma forgot the spell"

I sighed at the terrible news I heard.

I asked Kat as I took a sip from my tea which I think is green tea "Kat what happened after I blacked out? And more importantly what made me blackout after Ahri" she shivered "Kissed me"

(Katarina's POV)

I nervously scratched the back of her head as I said "Well…"

-Little mini flash back thingy or something-

"EAT STEEL CLAD BOOTS BITCH" I shouted as I shanpooed at Ahri hitting him and accidently Garen with the heels of my steel clad boots. Not noticing that I knocked Garen I began to maul Ahri before I was stopped by Darius and several other champions. Ahri was pretty beaten up by the time Darius and the other stopped me. Ahri was sent to the operating room to remove my knives from his rear.

-End of Little mini flash back thingy or something -

I laughed nervously as I ended the tale.

(Garens POV)

My mouth hangs open at the story before I quickly shut them. It could be called sweet seeing that Kat got angry at Ahri but a little sick at the description of the knife in Ahri's rear. It was pretty disturbing though that not even Lux can top. Speaking of Lux my annoying little sister where is she?

I asked Kat "Have you seen Lux… she's not here and I know in my heart that she will rant about treason or something if she sees us together like this"

The others in the table gave me weird looks. Swain coughed as she spit her tea out, Cho'gat rolled his eyes, Talon flinched as if struck with a silver tipped arrow from Vayne, Leblanc laughed maniacally which I had to say was very creepy, Draven looked at me with amusement and even her mask couldn't hide her smirk, Mordekiezer was comforting Sona as Sona was hugging Mordekiezer, and Katarina sighed.

I asked "What?"

Darius said "Garen you lucky bastard" as she shuddered

I raised my eyebrows at Darius statement. We were bitter rivals and never did we praise each other, we throw insults at one another and now Darius is praising me I'm now confused… is this some kind of new insult.

I was still clueless as I said "Huh?"

Katarina said with a concerned tone "Garen… do you really want to know?"

Swain said in a slightly scared tone "It's better if you don't know"

Jarvin suddenly jumped out of a bush and said "It's true" as he jumped back to the brush

Jarvin agreeing with Swain… this means serious business. The two were bitter enemies to the end always finding a way to start a fight. They DISAGREE with EVERYTHING. When Swain picked pistachio flavour once in an ice cream shop… Jarvin swore to never eat pistachio again and even made me not eat that specific flavour… my dear pistachio how I miss you so much… you flavour… mmm Pistachio gurgle…

Now back to business… I know Lux can be very creepy at times… and outright horrifying at times but it's all joke and fun… she never gets truly angry… she acts to be angry and creepy. Maybe this is some of her elaborate jokes. Like that terrible age joke…

(Flashback)

I was in a hospital and I was fully cast. I groaned in pain as I looked around. There was mother… she looked as if she aged so much. Huh? What's happening? Her expression was both happy and sad. She said with a sad smile and tears in her eyes. "Garen you're finally awake". She hugged me crying. I was now confused? What the hell was happening?

I asked "Mom, what happe…" I stopped as I noticed my voice was quite old…. Wait… something's not right. As I was about to ask another question, she motioned me to stop. She said "Garen.. it's me Lux" wait…. Lux…? She looks like she was 60 yrs old.

I replied "Lux Ho…" Lux interrupted me again as I was about to ask a question.

"You weer involved in an accident…a summoner teleportation accident that left you in a coma… you have in a coma for over 50 years Garen" she said

I said "Whaa…." Two people entered the room. One was an old man who had a royal air around him and another was a fierce looking old woman that had similar regal air… the woman had golden eyes. My eyes widen in realization.

I said "Shyvanna". The old woman smiled and wiped away a tear as the old man hugged me.

"Garen buddy your finally awake" The old man said… why does he sound familiar… wait that voice

"Jarvin?" I said to him. He smiled at me. Others began to pour in the room. They all look so old…

"Jax" Jax saluted at me as he lean in the wall.

"Olaf" Olaf raised a tankard of the drink he called mead

"Tryndamere" Tryndamere laughed as he hugged Ashe who has clearly aged.

I continued as I mentioned almost every champion in the room. Some were missing including Kat. Another person entered the room. It was a really old man but still looked as if he could still break the neck of someone. He hobbled towards me. He was using a walking cane. As he approached me my eyes suddenly widen in both terror and realization

"Darius is that you" I said as I began to cry. He nodded sadly. It means it was true… I… my years…. My life…

Suddenly someone opened the door and said "Hey guys have you seen Lu…. Lux everyone why are you all using age illusion spells?". It was Ez?... wait he's not aged.. age illusion spell.

I saw Darius snigger and almost all the champions in the room were silently laughing. Darius broke down laughing with that familiar booming voice. They seemed to fade… then everyone in the room went back to normal. They were all laughing at me.

They ran as I broke form my casting and chased them with a frozen mallet.

(end of flashback)

I asked "Is this some kind of joke!? I swear I" Kat motioned me to stop

She said with a serious expression "Garen come with me". I gulped as I saw how serious Katarina was.

-AND CUT-

END OF CHAPTER 7

PHEW! That was finally over… Ahri's part was really really hard since I've only battled an Ahri once… and it was with a Syndra in mid. I basically stomped the Ahri at that lane… but stupid team mates feed enemy Tristana… *shudders*. Well anyways I'm really haoppy right now because the view of the story is over 9000! YAY! And thr likes and follows I've never had this much before *cries tears of happiness*. If the views reached over 10000 I'll make Darius answer letters while drinking tea in the next chapter and onwards. Well you'll have to wait for two weeks again because of exams….. well see you in the next chapter *drinks tea*


End file.
